Naruto Heavenly Revolution
by CA182
Summary: REWRITTEN UNDER "HEAVENLY REVOLUTION" SO CHECK OUT PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

****

Authors note - Hi I'm new here and this is my first story so I'm open to any and all criticism, I only wrote this because I wanted to write a Naruto/Bleach crossover and I've had a few idea's which refused to not be turned into a story so here it is. Personally it's a rather simple first chapter, but the action will start picking up in the next few chapters. (when I write them...) And if you have any ideas about the storyline from the summary forget it, or you will be shocked by the turns my story will take, This story should be very original.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Bleach They belong to their respective owners.**

The rhythmic tapping of his cane was all that accompanied the sound of his footsteps, and he found himself unusually amused as he strolled down the corridor. How could the effectively true leaders of _heaven_ exist in the blandest of surroundings, if he had such absolute power he would show it in how he lived and make sure that everybody knew it. He smirked, that's exactly what he would do when his true plans begun.

He noticed the large wooden doors approaching him and focused on the task in front of him. After all the start of his scheme involved the unavoidable slaughter of decrepit old men, he would have to make this interesting. Oh well at least they had there uses in the past, but unfortunately for them, there is no longer any place for them in his future. Maybe there was one further use for these men though, after all the chance to hone the abilities of his zanpakutou seldom came anymore. He had waited long enough for this moment. Before they die their only fear would be the true power of his zanpakutou, it was time to begin. He opened the doors.

The hulking form of Yamamoto Genryūsai entered the central 46 chambers…

* * *

In district 78 of the north rukongai, we find a lone man in his early twenties walking through the streets. He had an angular face with a set of unusual features. There was his bright blond hair which was spiked in all directions, also he had bright blue eyes which held a haunting quality to them and lastly there was the three scars adorning each cheek. Naruto Uzumaki found this place was weird as it all looked exactly the same and from the look on his face, he was undeniably lost. No one he talked to was able to help him out. He turned and waved towards the man who just walked past him. Who knows maybe he would get lucky…

"Yo! Old man, do you know where Konoha is?" the blond man questioned.

"Huh, Konoha? …Never heard of her." He replied promptly before walking away. A stunned Naruto found that with each step the man took the sweatdrop on the back of Naruto's head became larger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE...!"

* * *

Nanao Ise found herself cursing under her breath, why did central 46 decide to send her out to patrol the outer rukongai. She's a lieutenant and she shouldn't be forced to do such pointless tasks. Well at least it was more peaceful here than with captain Shunsui…

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE...!"

Her cursing became louder, now she'd have to investigate the disturbance and lose what little peace she had. Using shunpo she went to the source of the shouting and found a blond haired man and approached him before asking.

"Excuse me sir, are you all right?" She found him turning towards her with teary eyes, "why does no-one know where Konoha is, or where the closest ramen stand is, or why that rabbit bit me, why would it bite me? Do you know?" he focused on her hoping for an answer.

She found herself questioning why she always found herself around these idiots, especially one who doesn't seem to shut up, before she answered. "Well I'm pretty sure Konoha doesn't exist here, the only ramen stands that exist in soul society are in the Seireitei and the first few rukongai districts, also only those with reiatsu feel hungry which means you have the potential to become a shinigami, so you'll have to come with me." She glanced at Naruto and found he still looked confused. "What?! I explained it as simply as I could."

Naruto stared back at her.

"I've never heard of this Seireitei, reiatsi thingy or soul society before, just what is this place…?"

_Maybe no one's told him yet about where he is now, it would explain the questions... well most of them... _"It's called reiatsu and just how long have you being here?" she asked him. "Hmm I would guess around four hours." She turned a stunned face towards him, _only four hours, yet this guy is able to walk around, and he's already feeling hungry. Manifesting reiatsu so fast shouldn't be possible. Just who is he?_ "Well soul society is in simple terms heaven, and reiatsu is someone's spirit energy which is what shinigami use."

"Heaven huh? It looks different than I thought it would…" Naruto blinked "wait… isn't… heaven… FOR THE DEAD!" his shock radiating of him, Nanao had to hold back a sigh, the true idiots found her she was sure of it. "Just follow me to the Seireitei you can find food there, and I'll answer any questions you have as well."

"Well then, can we get ramen first? Is there miso ramen? How many flavours of ramen do they have here? Why haven't we moved yet? Ramen waits for no one!" he questioned her, the seriousness showing in his voice.

"If you stop, with the questions about ramen, we'll leave" she answered, her frustration beginning to show outwardly.

"Ok!" he replied happily "so how long will it take to get there? Will there be rabbits?"

Nanao sighed heavily; she was already regretting deciding to bring him to Seireitei, her only thought allowing her to retain her fragile sanity was that _the odds are against us ever meeting again once he enters the academy_.

"By the way my names Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it!" he grinned at her. "I'm Nanao Ise, I'm a shinigami and I'm also lieutenant of squad Eight." she replied. "Ok then, how long till we get there Nanao? And why are your clothes black while everyone else's is white?"

"It took you that long to notice?!" she couldn't take it anymore,_ I'm using shunpo to get us back, who cares if his body can handle it or not, I'm going to lose it otherwise…_

* * *

He looked down at the form of an old man begging him for mercy, and smirked. "you want mercy huh? fine, I'll tell you what's coming up next in my plans..." as he talked the disbelief from the old man was tangible. "y...you can't do that... it'd never work..."

"Oh it will work, and do you want to know why no one will _ever_ find out the plan before it's fruition," he asked the quivering form before him. "don't know? then I'll tell you... It's because _dead_ men tell no tales." he laughed "the limits of my mercy have been reached. Goodbye." one swing of his zanpakutou ended the last of the men he had to kill…

He looked around at the room littered with dead bodies before sitting down on a blood covered chair close to the centre of the room.

"...that was surprisingly fun."

**please review! Due to exams that are coming up, I don't know what my update rate will be like (could be once a week, once a month or worse) , I'll try to be fast in updating the next chapter though. I don't know if I'll do pairings but if I do then it'll likely be Naruto/Nanao or Naruto/Yoruichi. That's all I'd attempt until my writing gets better.**

**till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**I wasn't sure how to edit a chapter on fanfiction so I decided it'd be better for me to just start a rewrite of this story. It's under "Heavenly revolution" It ties in much better to my plot and the bleach timeline, and it allows me more freedom over what I can have characters do**

**Note to any reviewers or followers or fans (however small that number may be) I will complete this story even if it takes me till the end of university to do so. ^_^ please review the new rewrite.**

**CA182  
**


End file.
